


Everything I Wish I Could Be

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wonders whether she wouldn't rather be Martina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Wish I Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nahco3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahco3/gifts).



She's everything I secretly wish I could be. She's loud and flashy and she doesn't care about letting everybody know exactly how she feels, though God knows she has reason to. She's erratic and brilliant, extravagant, outrageous. _Martina_.

And she's good. I'm good, too. We're both so good in our different ways that we cancel each other out, now: leave the tennis out of it, and who am I? I'm Chris, pretty and perfect, and secretly rather bored of that. She's Martina, and sometimes I think she has more fun.

Thank God for the tennis.

And thank God for her.


End file.
